What About Love?
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: Post-TDWT. Heather just wants to be left alone, Justin won't allow that. Songfic based on Heart's "What About Love". One-shot. For CharlieHarperFan88!


**Rated: K**

**For CharlieHarperFan88! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "What About Love" by Heart.**

_I've been lonely, I've been waiting for you._

_I'm pretending and that's all I can do._

_The love I'm sending, ain't making it through to your heart._

The finale of World Tour ended a couple of days ago. Heather won the money but before she could even get it, Ezekiel showed up and accidentally threw it into the lava. All the contestants were ready to go home, tired of McClain's dumb games. Justin had luckily gotten over Courtney and set his sights on one particular girl. Heather. He had liked her for awhile actually, but due to her being on the show, all he could do was watch from afar. He was sending her signs, but it seemed like they never got through to her.

_You've been hiding, never letting it show_

_Alway trying to keep it under control_

_You got it down and your well on your way to the top._

_But there's something that you forgot._

Heather was certainly angry about not getting her money. What was even more upsetting is that none felt sympathy for her! It was actually a bit lonely at Playa Des Losers, since most of the contestants didn't like her. But it was okay, she was always good at keeping her feelings and thoughts a secret. It get's hard to keep them under control, but Heather could deal with it. She was practically at the top of her game, since the world knows that Heather actually one the contest! After all the crap she put up with she won! Not that she didn't know that she would in the first place. But for some reason, she felt empty.

Justin was preparing himself, getting ready to finally approach Heather. After taking a few deep breaths, he started to walk over to where she was sitting. Heather could see him coming already.

"What do you want?" Heather snapped. Justin rolled his eyes

"Is no one allowed to talk to you now?" He asked.

"I'm busy." Heather said, waiting for him to take the hint. Justin wasn't buying it.

"Busy? All is see you doing is reading a magazine." Justin pointed out.

"Look, I just want to be alone okay!" Heather said, dropping the magazine onto her lap. They both knew that wasn't true.

_What about love?_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_And what about love?_

_Don't let it slip away._

_What about love?_

_I only want to share it with you,_

_You might need it someday._

"Look," Justin said, looking at Heather. "I already know you haven't had anyone to talk to the whole time we've been here."

"Why do you care! Shouldn't you be partying like everyone else?" Heather said glaring at him.

"Like I said before, I want to talk." Justin said.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Heather said.

_I can't tell you, what your feeling inside._

_I can't sell you, what you don't want to buy._

_Something's missing, you've got to look back on your life._

_You know something here just ain't right._

Justin suddenly got an idea.

"Fine then," He said getting up from his spot in the sand. Heather looked up at him confused. "Wait what?"

"If you don't want to talk, I won't force you. I just figured you were lonely over here all by yourself." Justin explained brushing the sand off of his jeans. "I wonder if the party is still going."

Heather thought for a moment. She was fine all by herself. Her parent were hardly ever home, always working. But maybe she wasn't fine. Maybe it was time for her to let someone into her life instead of shutting everybody out. She was truly tired of being alone, and felt the need to actually tell someone how she was feeling for once.

"Wait!" Heather said. Justin stopped walking and smirked.

_What about love?_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_And what about love?_

_Don't let it slip away._

_What about love?_

_I only want to share it with you._

Justin came back and sat down next to Heather. "I knew it would work." He muttered.

"What!" Heather said bewildered. He had tricked her. But she couldn't help but smile.

"How'd you know that would work?" She asked. Seeing her smile made his whole day.

"I'm smarter than I look you know." Justin replied. They laughed.

"Wanna party?" Justin said getting up and holding his hand out. Heather thought for a moment and then grabbed his hand.

"Sure." She said getting up.

_What about love?_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_What about love?_

_Don't let it slip away._

_But what about love?_

_I only want to share it with you,_

They walked to back to the hotel hand in hand.

_What about love?_

_Love, Love, Love,_

_What about, what about love?_

**My first one-shot! Completed! It was pretty fun writing this.**


End file.
